Interrupted
by S.H.Nessa
Summary: Kurt and Blaine just can't seem to get any privacy. Klaine, with appearances by other characters. Drabble series. SMUT warning, final chapter.
1. one

**First attempt at writing Glee. I already know how the final "interruption" is going to play out, but if there is anyone in particular you would like to see walking in on Klaine, let me know and I'll work it out for you! Enjoy.**

Finn can't find his football cleats, and he's just about to begin panicking when he remembers where he's left them. He's about to be late to practice, so he doesn't think twice about barging down the basement steps to the _temporary _room he's sharing with Kurt. He looks up when he reaches the bottom step, and freezes in his tracks. His jaw drops and his lips form a perfect O. A noise catches in his throat, and he almost forgets how to breathe.

Kurt. On the bed. With another guy. Are they wearing clothes? He doesn't even know if they're wearing clothes. Oh god, they'd better be wearing clothes-

His half-formed thoughts are interrupted. "Um, Finn?" Kurt says impatiently, shifting out from underneath the other boy. "What are you doing?" He's quirking an eyebrow, looking incredulous.

"Uh-" Finn can't remember how to speak. The other boy glances at Kurt, then straightens slightly and turns toward Finn.

"I'm Blaine," he offers, and Finn nods slightly but still can't remember how to make sounds, much less words.

Kurt huffs in annoyance and climbs off of the bed. He's still got his pants on, for which Finn is grateful, but he is shirtless and so is that other boy and ohgod ohgod ohgod-

"Did you need something, Finn?" Kurt asks pointedly. "Because we're kind of busy right now." He crosses his arms, purses his lips.

"Uh-" Finn says eloquently. "Football. Yeah." He averts his eyes and goes to the _temporary_ closet he's sharing with Kurt. He grabs his cleats quickly, then awkwardly backs away from the closet. "Ok. So. Yeah." He raises his cleats in an awkward gesture. "Sorry. Ok. Bye." He glances at the other boy, then at Kurt, who looks mildly amused. "S- sorry," he says again. He turns and stiffly- but hurriedly- goes back up the stairs without another glance.


	2. two

**This one was a bit tough for me; I found writing Burt to be surprisingly difficult. Hopefully it's up to par, but if not feel free to leave some constructive criticism and I will attempt to write Burt again. I received a couple lovely reviews from last chapter, as well as some requests from ****Lianne****. Burt was already on my list of "interruptions," but I added the other two and you can expect to read them soon. If anyone else has a request, let me know! Enjoy.**

"Thanks again for dinner, Burt. You really didn't have to," Finn says, stretching his long legs in the backseat of the car.

"I wanted to," Burt says from the driver's seat. "That was a great game you played yesterday. You deserve a night out."

Carole twists around in the passenger's seat so that she can look at her son. "We're so proud of you, Finn," she says as she smiles warmly. Finn smiles back.

"Thanks, Mom," he replies, ducking his head.

"Looks like Kurt's home for the weekend," Burt says, sounding surprised as he pulls into the driveway. He looks at Finn in the rearview mirror. "He tell you he was comin'?"

"Uh-" Finn thinks for a moment. "Maybe. We talked on the phone a couple days ago, he mighta mentioned it." He shrugs. "I was working on a science paper, so I don't really remember."

Burt shuts off the car and steps outside. "We'll have to go out again sometime while he's here," he says happily. Finn knows how hard it's been on Burt to not see his son every day, and he finds himself nodding in agreement. It's been a couple weeks since he's actually seen Kurt himself, and he finds that he actually misses his brother.

Burt throws open the front door and steps in, Finn and Carole right behind him. He leads the way into the kitchen, and stops short. Finn can only imagine what Burt's face looks like at this moment, but he figures it's something similar to his own. Only Carole seems to find the situation amusing, as Finn can hear her stifling a laugh.

Kurt is sitting on the kitchen counter. A boy with dark hair- Blaine, Finn remembers, having been "introduced" to him a couple months earlier- stands in front of Kurt with his back to the family. Neither boy has yet noticed the intrusion, as both have their eyes closed, and their mouths are entirely occupied.

After a few heartbeats of intensely awkward silence, Finn is relieved when Burt loudly clears his throat. The boys pull apart, Kurt's eyes flying wide open. Blaine spins quickly and takes several steps away from Kurt.

"Oh-" Kurt says, reaching up to wipe his mouth. Finn cringes. _Gross gross gross-_

Burt looks hard at his son for several awkward seconds before turning to Blaine. "Hi," he says, and Finn can hear the tone of voice he uses when he's trying to actively listen to Kurt talk about something he doesn't understand. _Like the importance of Marc Jacobs. Or Lady Gaga's tweets._ "Burt Hummel." He takes a few steps forward and reaches out to shake Blaine's hand. Blaine looks as though he's expecting to be hit, and returns the handshake awkwardly.

"Blaine," the kid offers, and Finn wants to laugh. "Um- it's very nice to meet you, sir."

Burt releases the boy's hand and nods. "So, uh-" he looks at Kurt. "We'll just-" he looks back toward Finn and Carole, as though for help. Finn looks at his mom and sees her hiding her laugh behind her hand. "We'll be in the living room… watchin' a game, or- something…" He nods again, then turns to lead Finn and Carole out of the kitchen. He glances over his shoulder as he leaves. "Glad to have you home, Kurt."


	3. three

**So since both ****Call me Mad AKA Ninja Fish**** and ****RobinWayne**** requested this one, I thought I'd go ahead and write it now. Again, feel free to send me requests!**

**This is only the third "interruption" but so far I've kept up the streak of having Finn in every chapter, since that was the original premise. My question to you all is this: do you want to see Finn in every "interruption?" I'm still debating, so your input is helpful.**

**Also, I played a little more with the italics in this one. They're meant to be Finn's thoughts, so hopefully they make sense. Let me know if I need to fix anything. Enjoy!**

"Excuse me," Finn says as he approaches a pair of uniformed boys. "Hi. Uh, I'm looking for the dorms… is this the right way?"

The darker of the two nods. "We're headed there now, you can follow if you'd like," he offers. Finn nods gratefully.

"Thanks," he says as he falls in step with the boys. "This school is… big," he laughs lamely. "I tend to get lost kinda easily."

"No problem," the other boy smiles. "I'm Wes, and this is David." David nods and smiles welcomingly.

"Finn," the taller boy replies.

"Finn," Wes repeats. "Picking someone up for the winter break, I assume?"

Finn nods as he glances around the hallway he's being led down. It's large and impressive, and he kind of has an urge to touch things. "Yeah, uh- my brother. Kurt Hummel, do you know him?"

Wes and David exchange grins. "Oh, we know Kurt," David tells him.

"We're Warblers," Wes explains. Finn raises his eyebrows.

"Ah," he replies. "Cool. Guess I'm your competition," he laughs awkwardly. "I'm in the glee club at McKinley."

"Yeah?" David and Wes exchange looks again. "You guys were pretty good," David tells him.

"Thanks," Finn replies sheepishly. He's about to say more when Wes and David stop in front of a door, and Finn notices the number on it corresponds to what Kurt had drilled into his head the night before. "Oh." He looks at Wes and David appreciatively. "Thanks, guys." He knocks on the door. "Kurt? Hey dude, it's me." There's no answer, and after a moment Finn jiggles the doorknob a bit. It's unlocked. He waits one heartbeat more before turning it and opening the door completely.

The first thing he notices is the mess. Kurt is the neatest person he knows, and the fact that the entire contents of Kurt's desk seem to have been tossed on the floor is worrisome. The next thing he notices is Blaine- _Blaine_- in the far corner of the room. He's half-turned away from them, but Finn can still see his flushed face, and can _definitely_ see Blaine pulling his pants back on with fumbling fingers.

Finn stares at Blaine- _Blaine_- for all of fifteen seconds before slowly- slowly- turning his head to see Kurt hopping down from the desktop. Kurt's flushed as well, _but with his porcelain skin it's so, so noticeable_, and his hair is rumpled, and he's got his pants on _thank you grilled cheesus_ but he's missing a shirt-

Finn remembers how to breath, remembers to close his mouth, remembers that Wes and David are still beside him and they haven't moved or made noise or _are they still alive even?_

"Hi, Finn," Kurt greets his brother. "I thought you weren't coming until after dinner?"

"Uh-" Finn blinks. "No. I mean, I was, but then we didn't have glee practice and I just came straight from school-"

Blaine's successfully put his pants in their rightful place _buttoned and zipped and everything_ and turns to face the others. He reaches up and attempts to fix his hair, which is bad but not nearly as bad as Kurt's _but still pretty bad I mean come on_. "Hey, Finn," Blaine greets, and he seems to have gotten his breath back. Finn nods at him, but he's having trouble actually looking at Blaine in the eye right now so that's all he does.

"Sorry, Kurt, I shoulda called I guess," Finn tells his brother, sounding as awkward as he feels. "Um, are you packed? I can help with that, if you want…"

"I'm mostly done," Kurt replies. He looks around the room. "Need to clean this up, I guess." He looks back at his brother, then past him to Wes and David. Finn follows his gaze. David has turned his head to hide his face, but his shaking shoulders indicate laughter _or maybe he's crying_. Wes seems to still be recovering. His eyes are wide and he is staring blankly at the wall opposite as though he's attempting to memorize it _and not have to remember anything else_. Kurt lets out a huff of annoyance and Finn catches him rolling his eyes before exchanging smirks with Blaine.

"David," Blaine says, and waits for the other boy to compose himself and turn around before continuing. "How about you and Wes take Finn for some coffee while Kurt and I clean up and finish packing," he suggests, though it's actually more of a demand.

"I'll text you when we're done," Kurt promises Finn, and David sniggers before grabbing Wes's arm.

"This way," he says to Finn as he forcibly leads Wes out of the room. "Let's leave these two to… finish up."

Finn doesn't like the way David emphasizes the last part, but he closes the door behind him anyway.


	4. four

**So just a warning, I think this rating is going to go up rather soon. This chapter has it up to a T now, and by the end I don't doubt it'll be an M. I started writing the final "interruption" because that idea is what originally sparked this whole thing, and let me tell you, it's pretty dirty. I've never actually written anything like that before. So, you have that to look forward to.**

**TheSecretUchiha**** requested this one, as well as a few others, but this one was already on my list so I thought I'd write it first. And don't worry, ****Lianne****, I haven't forgotten your requests! They're coming up next. Enjoy!**

Finn unlocks the front door and steps into the house, Puck right behind him. It feels as though it's been years since Puck's hung out with Finn outside of school, even though it's only been a few months. This is the first time being in the Hudson-Hummel household, however, and he takes a moment to look around. He recognizes some of the baby pictures of Finn on the wall, but now they're side-by-side photographs of another, paler baby. He moves from Kurt's baby pictures to Kurt as a toddler with both parents, to six year-old Kurt sitting with his mother, to a photo of the Hudson-Hummel wedding: Burt and Carole flanked by their best men. Puck quirks his lips upward in a grin.

"Dude, c'mon," Finn says impatiently. He's dumped his coat and backpack on the floor- _Kurt would so not approve_- and leads Puck away from the family photos.

"This is a nice place," Puck admires aloud as they walk further into the house.

"It is," Finn agrees. He walks into the kitchen and begins opening cupboards. Kurt's very strict about what sorts of foods were kept in the house, but he hadn't visited in a couple weeks and Finn had managed to sneak a few large bags of Doritos and packages of Oreos in. Now, however, he can't seem to find any of them.

"Weird," he mutters aloud, although he didn't actually mean to. Puck doesn't really notice, so Finn just gives up and closes the cupboard. "Let's go downstairs," he says to Puck, nodding toward the basement door. "All my stuff's down there."

"Sweet," Puck replies as he opens the door and heads down. Finn is right behind him, and they reach the bottom of the stairs nearly at the same time. And when Puck freezes at the sight before him, Finn finds himself doing the same. Puck lets out a sound like he's choking and spins around and closes his eyes so he won't have to look and _oh god oh god oh god_-

Puck's reaction is enough to bring Finn back to reality, and he quickly looks away _but not quickly enough because damn that image is never going away_ and clears his throat loudly. He hears Kurt squeak in surprise and hears frantic movement and some clothes being rapidly pulled on and finally thinks it's safe to ask, "Can I look now?"

After a pause, Kurt breathlessly says yes and Finn turns to look at the couple. In all the times he's walked in on Kurt and Blaine- which, by now, was admittedly rather a lot- he's never seen Kurt blush this much. Usually his face was flushed, sure, but this time he's actually blushing and it would be cute except Finn's still trying to get the image of Kurt on his knees out of his head. Finn's silently thanking grilled cheesus that Kurt had _at least_ been fully clothed but he's also mentally hitting his head against a wall because this is the first time he's caught Blaine without any clothes on at all and the only thing he can properly think is _thank god it was me and not Burt walking in here_. Blaine is looking at the floor with determination and Finn is beginning to think they'll never be able to look each other in the eye again at this point.

"So, uh-" he says awkwardly to break the silence, but that's all he can think of.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had football practice?" Kurt finally asks, beginning to sound a bit less embarrassed and a bit more like his usual irritated self. Which now that Finn thinks about it is really the only way Kurt talks to him these days, although he supposes that's because they only ever seem to see each other when Finn is stumbling in on Kurt and Blaine together.

"Got out early, Coach had some kind of emergency," Finn replies, and normally he'd be a little more concerned for their coach but he keeps having _flashbacks_ and he's trying really hard not to start hitting himself in the head. It's at this point that he notices Puck has yet to turn around. "Dude, are you ok?"

Puck's eyes are still tightly shut and he's biting his lip so hard it looks as though it might start bleeding.

"Is he breathing?" Kurt asks as though he's actually concerned, but lately Finn's begun to think that Kurt finds the reactions of his friends walking in on him amusing, and so doesn't find Kurt's concern too sincere.

"Uh-" Finn studies his friend's pale, pained face. "I think he might need to sit down." He shrugs at Kurt, avoids Blaine's gaze. "I'll take him upstairs. Put on a sports movie or something, he'll be fine. Eventually." He grips Puck's arm and is about to lead him upstairs when he remembers something and turns back to Kurt.

"Dude, what happened to all the Oreos?"


	5. five

** YOU GUYS! I am so incredibly flattered. I just found the new 'traffic' tab on FF (maybe it's not new, I don't know, but I'd never noticed it before) and the amount of traffic on this story is truly remarkable. But what I found really flattering was the number of story alerts! I had no idea this story had so many, and it made me so happy, so I felt like writing some more.**

** I actually am not too excited by how Sam's reaction turned out, so I made do another one with him later on. I'm still kind of playing around with him, trying to figure him out. Expect to see him again.**

** This interruption was first requested by ****Lianne**** and then by ****TheSecretUchiha****. Enjoy!**

Finn opens the door wide enough to let Puck and Mike step inside, nodding at them in greeting. Artie and Sam are already in the living room waiting for them. The glee club was in the midst of another boys versus girls showdown, and the boys had gathered at the Hudson-Hummel home after school for some extra practice. Finn leads the two boys into the house, Puck smirking as he passes the newest addition to the Hudson-Hummel photo wall: toddler Finn in a bowtie ("Shut up dude, Kurt found it and insisted on putting it up because he said it's the only picture of me wearing 'acceptable' clothes.")

"All here," Finns announces unnecessarily to Sam and Artie as they enter the living room. "Should we get started?"

Puck counters with a more important question. "Do you have any food?" When Finn looks at him, he clarifies. "Good food. None of Kurt's organic crap." He perks up at a thought. "Can we order pizza?" Finn rolls his eyes but he's a teen male and he's always hungry and he's never, _never_ going to pass up pizza.

"Sure, we'll get pizza. But _then_ we're going to practice. For real." He calls in the order, and twenty minutes later the doorbell rings. The others have already tossed crumpled bills at him, so he goes to answer the door. When he returns with two large pizzas in hand, he finds the group one member short.

"Where'd Sam go?" he asks. Puck sniggers, and Mike looks at him in confusion.

"He had to go to the bathroom," Artie answers, and Puck sniggers again, and Mike looks at him again, and Finn raises an eyebrow.

"Dude, why is that funny?"

Puck shakes his head, and Finn starts to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Oh, poor Sam…_ "Did you tell him the bathroom was down the hall?" Finn asks warningly, but he already knows the answer.

"He sent Sam to the one downstairs," Mike replies when all Puck does is laugh some more.

Artie looks up at Finn, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

Finn sighs and sets the pizzas down on the coffee table. "I'll be right back." He shakes his head at Puck, and just before he leaves the room he remembers some important information.

"Go get plates, Kurt will kill me if we get crumbs everywhere." With that, Finn bravely heads down to the basement to save his unsuspecting friend.

When Finn makes it downstairs, Kurt looks a little relieved. "Oh, thank god," he breathes. "Finn. Can you-?" he gestures to Sam. "I don't really know how to deal with this, and, well, you've dealt with it plenty, so-"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He barely glances at Blaine, barely notices that the most either of them are wearing is their underwear. He stops in front of Sam, who'd sort of sunk onto a chair. The blonde's head was bowed between his legs, and Finn looks questioningly at his brother.

"He kind of- stopped breathing right," Kurt says awkwardly. "I thought he was going to pass out so I made him sit down."

Finn shrugs. "He's handling it better than Puck did." He turns away from Kurt so he doesn't have to look at the hickeys on his chest. Finn puts a hand on Sam's shoulder, and slowly Sam begins to sit up. "Easy," Finn murmurs. When Sam makes it up all the way, Finn releases his shoulder. "You ok?" he asks.

Sam nods. "Yeah." He blushes a little, keeping his eyes lowered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to- react- that way. I was just- surprised."

Finn laughs humorlessly. "Dude, don't even worry. I'm beginning to think it's a rite of passage. And you wouldn't be the first to react like this. You'd be surprised by how much this happens."

Sam takes a few deep breaths. "Puck did this on purpose, didn't he?"

"If it makes you feel better, Puck almost bit his lip off when he walked in on us," Kurt tells him, trying to sound reassuring. "And what we were doing that time wasn't nearly as bad as what you saw-" he stops at the look on Finn's face. "Sorry, damn." He's gone back to his irritable self. "Can you two please go now? I think Sam's starting to breathe on his own, and I'd really like to get back to-" Finn looks at him warningly. "Blaine," he finishes with a smirk.

"Yeah, ok, we're going now," Finn grumbles. "C'mon, man, pizza's probably all gone by now."

As Finn leads Sam back up the basement stairs, Kurt can just barely hear the blonde muttering, "Kurt _would_ be able to bend that way."


	6. six

**This was requested by ****TheSecretUchiha****. I hope it's acceptable; I wrote it rather quickly. I've been working on what was supposed to be the next interruption, but it ended up being longer than the others and so I wanted to write something quickly to keep you all entertained in the mean time. The long one is almost done. It ended up being a bit more complex, and includes a lot more of the Finn/Kurt relationship. I just started experimenting a little and couldn't stop. I had to cut some things out because it was becoming less of a drabble and more of a story, but maybe you'll see it in an actual story some day.**

** Also I've pretty much got this thing worked out, so I probably won't do any more requests. All of the ones I've gotten so far will be done, but if you request something new I probably won't do it. After the long interruption gets posted my main focus will be the M-rated chapter. It's what I've been most looking forward to. :) Enjoy!**

Finn is hurrying down the hall when he hears someone calling his name. He turns around to look and finds Schue sporting the _I just found a new Journey song for us to perform_ look on his face.

"Finn, glad I caught you," Schue says as he reaches the taller teen. "I need your opinion on something-"

"Ah- sorry, Mr. Schue, but I'm kind of in a rush," Finn replies apologetically. "Kurt's supposed to pick me up and he gets really annoyed when he has to wait in the car, and Blaine's with him so I don't really want to leave them alone together for too long-"

"It'll just take a minute," Schue promises. "Just let me give you the sheet music." Finn nods because he doesn't really have a choice, and he allows Schue to lead him to the choir room. The man is talking excitedly about something related to Regionals, and Finn is trying to pay attention but he's kind of hungry so it's hard not to think about pizza.

The door to the choir room is closed, and this never, ever happens, so already Finn can tell that something is wrong. Schue looks surprised to find the door closed, but he apparently doesn't have the same bad feeling in the pit of his stomach because he turns the knob and throws the door wide open.

Sure enough, Kurt and Blaine are lying on top of the piano- _lying on top of the piano!_- and by the way Schue freezes, Finn thinks his teacher might actually be having a heart attack. It doesn't help that Kurt is on top, because they get a full view of his body and all the movements it's making against the smaller body beneath it.

When Blaine starts groaning into Kurt's mouth and Schue remains frozen, Finn decides it's probably time for him to put a stop to this.

"Ahem," he states, not even bothering to pretend it's a cough. "AHEM."

Kurt stops what he's doing and looks up; Blaine seems a little dazed and reacts a bit more slowly.

"Oh!" Kurt sounds mildly surprised. "Mr. Schue, hey." He climbs off of Blaine and hops down from the piano. "How are you?"

Finn tries hard not to roll his eyes. "Kurt, what are you doing here? You said you'd wait in the car."

"We got here earlier than we thought," Kurt replies loftily. Blaine jumps from the piano and lands beside his boyfriend. They share a grin. "Thought we'd pass the time in a place a bit less… cramped."

"Jesus," Finn mutters. He looks to Schue, who's still standing there with his mouth slightly open. "Uh, Mr. Schue? Are you gonna be ok?"

Schue's mouth closes, but his eyes are still kind of wide and panicked. "Y-yes. Oh. Yes. Um, you- you can go, Finn, I'll just- give you the sheet music tomorrow."

Kurt looks around, bends down, and picks something up off the floor. "This?" he looks at it, then holds it out for Schue to inspect. "Sorry about that, it sort of got knocked off the piano, I guess…" Schue grabs it reluctantly and hands it to Finn without a word.

"Right," Finn says awkwardly. "Ok. Well." He looks to Kurt, whose flushed cheeks are finally returning to normal, and Blaine, who's still trying to subtly adjust his clothes back into their proper places. "Guess we should go." He half nods at his teacher, avoiding his eye completely. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

Kurt smiles brightly at his former teacher as he and Blaine brush past him. "I'm sure we'll see you soon," he says, and Finn supposes Kurt's talking about Regionals, but he can't help but laugh when he hears Schue mutter a reply.

"God, I hope not."


	7. seven

**So ****Lianne**** originally requested Santana, and then I received requests for Santana and Brittany from ****MiatheMinion**** and ****Chidori R. Fullbuster****. And no one requested it but "Glee girls" was on my original list. So I kind of combined all of it, and I really hope it works. Heads up, Lauren Zizes won't be included in this. I love her, I think she's hilarious, I hope she stays on the show forever. But she's not going to be in this. Sorry if you were hoping for that.**

** This particular interruption is based on my life. Last summer I went camping with my boyfriend, my friend, and my friend's boyfriend. Basically, they thought we were asleep. We weren't. So from that **_**wonderful**_** experience came the basis for this particular interruption. There's a longer build up to the actual interruption for this one, but hopefully you like it all the same. Also this came out a bit more sexual than I intended, but it's still a T rating. Next chapter will go up to an M. Enjoy!**

When Finn walks into his house and to the kitchen, there are few things that would surprise him. Finding Kurt and Blaine "going at it" on the kitchen counter was maybe not that common because of the threat Burt posed, but it was still (unfortunately for Finn) not unusual to walk in on the couple in that compromising position.

So while Finn could have braced himself to see his brother _doing something dirty_ to another dude, Finn is definitely taken by surprise when he enters the kitchen this time. Kurt, he sees, is at the center of the mess, and he is- yet another occurrence not uncommon with Kurt- surrounded by girls. The glee club girls, to be exact, and they seem to each be baking something different. Finn blinks a few times in confusion before Rachel, who's sporting a smudge of flour on her nose, notices him.

"Kurt, we have company," Finn's most recent ex announces, and he stares at her in confusion before turning to see his brother finally acknowledge his presence.

"Finn," Kurt greets mildly. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine," Finn replies distractedly. "I thought Burt was taking you and Blaine out to dinner?" He looks around at the extraordinarily messy kitchen. "And why are the girls here?"

"Slight change of plans," Kurt says with a smirk. "I sent Dad and Carole away for the weekend. It's an early anniversary gift since on their _actual_ anniversary Dad-" he falters but only Finn notices. "-has that thing, and they won't be able to do much."

Finn nods. "So, they're gone for the whole weekend?" He watches Santana stop Brittany from adding an incorrect ingredient. "And that still doesn't explain the girls."

"It's for Dalton," a new, male voice answers, and Finn turns around to see Blaine entering the kitchen. Blaine smiles warmly at Finn before grabbing a previously unattended bowl and carries it, stirring all the while, over toward Kurt. Finn rolls his eyes when Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek, but all the girls coo and Finn can't help but think Blaine rather likes the attention. "Charity bake sale," he explains.

"Couldn't you guys just get your parents to make a check?" Finn asks a bit stupidly. "I mean- you're all rich, right?"

"It's charity, Finn," Kurt replies irritably, which has become his go-to tone around Finn.

"And besides, just because you see Kurt every weekend doesn't mean the rest of us get to," Rachel adds. "We wanted to help out."

"I missed my dolphin friend," Brittany says softly, but Kurt hears her and throws her an "I love you too" smile.

Finn rolls his eyes, which he realizes he does a little too often these days. The things Kurt has done to him…

"Ok, whatever," he says finally. "I'll be downstairs." He starts to leave but pokes his head back into the kitchen quickly. "Please tell me you're making dinner, too," he begs Kurt, and his brother huffs.

"It's on the stove," Kurt replies. "You think I don't know you by now?"

Finn can't help but grin. "You're awesome, dude." He ducks away before Kurt can snap back with his usual "don't call me 'dude'."

Finn is three episodes into a Family Guy marathon when Blaine comes down the basement steps. "Kurt's nearly done with dinner," the Warbler informs him casually. "And he's expecting everyone to sit down at the table like it's family time, so you might want to head up soon before he sends someone down here." Blaine walks over to Kurt's dresser as he talks, and pulls the second drawer open. Finn watches in amazement as Blaine rummages around for a moment before pulling out a shirt.

"So what, you like have your own drawer now?" Finn asks incredulously. Blaine only smirks at him before pulling off his current shirt and replacing it with the new one, and Finn doesn't know whether that's a yes or a no. Blaine starts to head back upstairs.

"Five minutes," he calls over his shoulder. Finn can take a hint. He slowly drags himself up out of the chair and shuts off the small television before going upstairs.

It's worth it. Kurt's made pasta, and one thing that Finn loves about Kurt is his ability to make pasta sauce better than anything else in the world. He would eat his own arm if it were covered in Kurt's pasta sauce. _Ok maybe not but I would totally eat something really repulsive if it had that sauce on it._ Kurt has gone all out for the girls, and the table has been set so lavishly and beautifully that Finn is almost scared to touch anything. Almost. He can practically see the pasta sauce waving him over.

Finn sort of nods absently at the girls as he sits between Mercedes and Quinn, and he awkwardly looks at Kurt for permission before reaching across the table and helping himself to about half of everything. Dinner is pleasant, mostly because the girls do all the talking and he doesn't have to do much more than sit there, stuff his face, and occasionally nod. Although Finn knows Mercedes has spent a decent amount of time with Blaine and Rachel has met the Warbler a few times, this is Blaine's first time meeting Tina and the Cheerios, and the girls take it in turns to pepper him with questions. They start out questioning his "intentions" with Kurt _but they're a little late for that because Blaine's had his way with Kurt too many times to even count_ and then start to ask about family, friends, school… The topic of glee club is avoided, and Finn thinks it's mostly because no one wants to get Rachel going on the subject.

Despite the parents being absent for the weekend, Finn is unable to escape his usual post-dinner duties. Kurt insists that Blaine and the girls go into the living room to relax for a bit while he and Finn set about clearing the table and washing the dishes. They talk some, mostly light topics, but the subject of Burt's health is brushed over and talk of his and Carole's anniversary plans also surface. Finn finds he doesn't mind doing chores when Kurt is home; it's one of the ways they've become closer as brothers, as family. Finn remembers the first serious conversation they'd had during these post-dinner chores. It was uncomfortable because it was about sex, but it was also surprisingly good for their relationship.

Kurt mentions that the girls are spending the night as he wipes the last of the plates clean and starts in on the silverware. Finn isn't sure how to feel about this, two ex-girlfriends under one roof, _not to mention Santana_, but Kurt assures him that they'll be up all night watching movies probably and everything will be fine.

Finn decides after some inner turmoil that it doesn't matter so much. This whole evening was Kurt's doing, the girls are Kurt's guests, and Kurt can deal with them. "I think I'll go out for a bit, then," Finn says absently, and he didn't mean to say it out loud but now that it's said he feels he has to actually go out. Like he has a social life or something. He snorts a little.

"Where to?" Kurt asks, pretending to be curious when he's probably thinking of Blaine's chest or something.

"Puck was gonna have this- thing," Finn replies awkwardly. "Some of the football guys, you know…"

Kurt nods. "Sure, of course." He smiles at his brother as the last of the utensils are cleaned. "Have fun. Call me if you, y'know, need a driver or something."

Finn nods like he already knows, which he does because it wouldn't be the first time he's had to ask Kurt for help getting home. "Thanks," he says appreciatively. "I probably won't drink tonight, but I'll let you know." Kurt's got a policy on this, and Finn knows by now how to behave in these situations. So when half an hour later as Finn is on his way out the door, he's already got his phone in hand to reassure Kurt. They exchange looks before Kurt turns back to Blaine and the girls, and Finn is gone.

Several hours of partying later, Finn decides it's time for him to head home. A few guys have already left, and there's one or two who've passed out around the place. Finn insists that he's fine when Puck asks, denies Puck's offer to let him stay the night ("Seriously dude, it's almost morning anyway") and at his friend's insistence, sends Kurt a text to reassure both Puck and his brother, although Finn is rather sure Kurt is either "with Blaine" or sleeping. Either way, Finn tells Puck as he types out the message, Kurt won't get it until he's home anyway.

Contrary to his belief, however, Kurt replies to his message as Finn is on his way home. _"Don't come into the basement."_ Finn groans. All he wants is to climb into his own bed and sleep. Before he can properly think, his phone beeps with another message. _"The girls fell asleep so don't be loud either. Sleep in Dad and Carole's bed."_

Finn's at a stoplight, so he is able to angrily text back: _"Dude no, they have sex on that bed."_ As though it's expected, Kurt replies within seconds. _"Then get a sleeping bag out of the closet because the girls have taken over the living room and Mercedes got the couch. Or just wait a while and then you can sleep in your own damn bed. Just leave me alone for a bit, I'm busy."_

Finn doesn't bother replying; he knows a dismissal from Kurt when he sees one. He tosses the phone aside as he pulls into the driveway. The entire neighborhood is dark, and only a few porch lights- including his own- are on. He attempts silence as he enters the house. Just as Kurt had said, all the girls seem to be asleep, if the dead quiet is any indication. Unsure of what to do with himself, Finn moves to the kitchen, pulling out the leftovers Kurt had put away only hours before. As he eats, Finn debates between waiting Kurt and Blaine out, or giving in and using a sleeping bag. Before he can make up his mind, Brittany enters the kitchen and sits beside him at the table. Finn offers the Tupperware of leftovers, but Brittany shakes her head. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while before Finn breaks it.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks.

"Santana kicks," Brittany answers. Finn snorts.

"Doesn't surprise me."

And that's when Finn hears it. It's soft and low and just barely audible, and Finn thinks maybe because he's used to it he can hear these things better than others. At least that's what he hopes as he looks up at Brittany. Her expression remains unchanged, and she seems to be playing with her hands. Just as Finn breathes a little easier, he hears it again, and it's slightly louder, and words burst from his mouth before he knows what he's saying.

"So we've both been with the same girl that's weird huh," Finn says, and it's all in one breath, and a little louder than intended, and when he realizes exactly what he'd said he blushes a little. Brittany doesn't even look up.

"Yeah but she only slept with you because she needed to have a puppy so she could stay on the Cheerios," Brittany replies quietly, and Finn just blinks. He hears the sound again and shudders a little, but this time Brittany looks up and around in confusion and so Finn forces himself to keep talking.

"Uh- so how'd it go tonight? Did you get all the baking done?"

Brittany nods, but she's still looking around as though searching for someone who's hiding in the shadows.

"Did you hear something?" she asks, and her eyes are so wide Finn wants to laugh a little.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he says dismissively. "So- how'd the rest of the evening go?"

Brittany doesn't stop looking around, but the freaky wide eyes thing goes down a little and she answers. "Blaine is a dolphin just like Kurt," she states, and Finn nods because he already knows this. "And Kurt wouldn't tell us about when they swim together but they definitely do. Except I can't figure out how and Santana wouldn't tell me."

Finn doesn't have a chance to respond because he can hear the noise again and it's louder than ever, almost like Kurt's doing it on purpose now (even though Finn should know by now that Kurt is just freaking _loud_) and there's no way Brittany's missed it this time. Her head whips toward the direction of the basement and she cocks her head, smirking when the noise happens again.

"Are they swimming?" she asks, but she knows, Finn can tell, and he groans to himself. Awesome.

"Is that sex I hear?" a sleepy voice interrupts the pair, and they both look up to see Santana stumbling in, smirking despite her half-closed eyes. She plops into the seat beside Brittany and rests her head in her hand. Another noise drifts up from the basement, and she laughs quietly. "Well, ok," she says appreciatively, then yawns.

"Maybe- maybe we should go somewhere else," Finn suggests, because despite the fact that he suspects Kurt is a bit of an exhibitionist, he's really not ok with so many people listening to his brother having such loud sex.

"No reason to move, you can even hear them from the living room," Tina announces as she walks into the kitchen. Seeing the leftovers sitting in front of Finn, she grabs a fork and begins to help herself. "I know I shouldn't be surprised because, well, it's Kurt; but that boy is _loud_!"

Finn laughs humorlessly. "Tell me about it. I live with him."

"You poor dear," Santana says, but she's still smirking so the sympathy is kind of lost.

"I still don't understand how dolphins have sex," Brittany says with sad eyes, and Tina chokes with laughter.

Santana sits up, looking slightly more awake, and the look in her eye is starting to freak Finn out. The sound Kurt is currently making stops Finn from saying anything, however, and he sits awkwardly while the three girls giggle quietly.

"Is that _Kurt_?" a new voice joins in, and Finn looks up to see Quinn's lips quirking upward as she enters the kitchen, Rachel stumbling in behind her. Kurt unknowingly answers her with a loud moan, and the girls giggle some more, and Finn puts his head in his hands.

"Jesus, Kurt," Finn mutters into his hands, and only Tina can hear him. "Stop it stop it _stop it stop-_"

"Do you think they'll be much longer?" Rachel asks Finn tiredly. "I really need my beauty sleep if I'm going to get anything related to Regionals accomplished tomorrow."

Finn gapes at her. "Why are you asking _me_, I don't know when they'll be done-" He realizes how defensive he sounds and quickly looks down.

"You're used to this," Rachel says. "And don't give me that look, you complain about it all the time. I'm just asking. Based on past experiences, how much longer do you think this will take? I really want to go back to sleep," she huffs.

Finn sighs, less because of her question and more because he knows the answer. "I can't give you like, a number of minutes left," he says impatiently. "But-" he bites his lip and blushes a little. "It kinda sounds like they're just getting started." He pretends not to notice the eyebrows going up.

"Kurt sounds like _that_ and they're just getting _started_?" Santana asks incredulously. "Ok, I know Kurt's generally a loud guy, but there's no way-" Finn doesn't look at her. "Damn, Blaine must be _good_," she says as she leans back in her chair.

"Kurt would agree with you," Mercedes says, and everyone looks around to see her leaning against the wall behind them, blinking sleepily. "I mean, he doesn't really have a frame of reference, but…" She shrugs. "He approves."

Finn stands abruptly. "Ok since everyone's awake now can we like, go turn on the TV or something? I'm really not comfortable standing around listening to Kurt have sex."

"I've never had sex with two dolphins," Brittany announces suddenly, sounding curious. She looks up. "I just wanna know how it works," she explains. Santana stands and pulls Brittany with her.

"Santana-" Finn says warningly. She rolls her eyes at him.

"You all go watch a movie," she says to him, as though speaking to a child. "Brittany and I will be right with you."

"Santana, don't do it." There's an edge to Finn's voice, but Santana waves him off.

"I'm just going to teach Brittany a lesson in biology," Santana counters, ignoring the blonde's protest of _but I don't want to study, biology makes me tired._ "We'll be with you shortly."

Finn's instincts are to say no, absolutely not, but he thinks about everything Kurt has made him endure, and suddenly he can't think of a reason to protect his brother from the devious girl in front of him. He half-shrugs, half-nods. "Ok, whatever." He turns to the others. "Movie?"

Mercedes nods and leads the way out of the kitchen. She's the only one who's experienced anything like Finn has, and Kurt having sex is nothing new to her. Rachel and Quinn follow, although Quinn gives the direction of the basement one last glance, and Tina looks as though she's not going to leave but eventually does. Finn watches Santana and Brittany open the basement door and disappear into the darkness, and then turns and leaves the kitchen as well.

Finn doesn't even get a chance to turn on the television before he hears Kurt explode.

"BRITTANY FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM TOO GAY TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU."


	8. eight

** Just want to start out by saying that this is my first smut piece. Ever. It's a big deal for me, ok? If I ever perfect writing it I'll probably just do Klaine smut for the rest of my life, just sayin.**

**I had to end this with fluff because, you know, why the hell not. And I threw in protective Puck because that's always amusing (HINT people should write more protective Puck HINT HINT).**

** Ok. So. Here it is. The final interruption. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

"Kurt," Blaine groans warningly into Kurt's mouth. They're on the couch in the Hudmel living room, and while they've still got their pants on, Blaine doesn't know for how much longer he can keep that up. He's trying to be a gentleman, and it's taking all of his restraint to keep from flipping Kurt around, tearing his pants off, and fucking him senseless. Not that it wouldn't be totally hot, and not that they haven't done that- the fucking senseless thing. There's something about fucking Kurt into oblivion that is just so _delicious_ to Blaine, and he can't get enough of the sounds Kurt makes when the dark haired boy is on top and in control.

But right now, Kurt is on top and in control, and he knows _exactly_ what he's doing and how to do it and where to touch Blaine like_ oh fuck yes, there, oh god-_

"_Kurt- Kurt-"_ Blaine gasps and he weakly pushes against Kurt's shoulders. Luckily Kurt feels the slight pressure, because it's all Blaine has the strength for. "Kurt-" Blaine swallows, tries to focus. "We can't- not here-"

Kurt flashes his boyfriend a naughty grin. "Oh yes, we can," he purrs, and he pushes Blaine back down against the couch and starts to fumble with Blaine pants, sucking on his neck all the while.

"Hickey-" Blaine murmurs by means of protest, but then he gives a little sigh of pleasure and Kurt keeps going.

Blaine's completely naked now, and he would stop to marvel at how quickly Kurt can get clothes off if said boy weren't currently nipping his way down Blaine's chest. Blaine groans. "Kurt-" He grips Kurt's hair tightly, and Kurt straightens up impatiently.

"Blaine." Kurt says, his eyes narrowed. "If you don't let me suck on your dick _right now_ I won't speak to you for a week."

Blaine smiles faintly. Kurt's made threats like this before, mostly when Blaine is trying to be a gentleman and Kurt is being too damn horny. And as Blaine knows from experience, once a threat is made, Kurt follows through. Kurt had once ignored him for three days because Blaine wouldn't accept a handjob in a movie theater. He'd never make _that_ mistake again.

"I'm not saying stop," Blaine says softly. "Just- we're in the living room. Anyone could come home and find us." Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine, strokes a little. Blaine groans hard, and lets his head fall backward against the couch. _"Fuck-_"

"Dad and Carole are out," Kurt reassures the writhing boy beneath him. "They won't get home until late. _Late_." He slows his strokes, and Blaine arches his hips upward to get more friction, which Kurt denies him. "So will you just let me suck you already?"

"_Uhh-_" Blaine moans. "Fuck- Kurt-" He pants, opens his eyes into slits. "Finn."

Kurt's eyebrows rise. "I hope this isn't some weird sort of role play thing because I am _not_ going to pretend to be my _brother_, Blaine _And_erson."

"No-" Blaine reaches down with a hand to continue what Kurt has stopped, but his boyfriend slaps the hand away, denying him completely. Kurt's got his bitch face on, and Blaine knows he'll have to form some words if he expects to get any.

"Finn- could come home- soon," he explains between breaths, but Kurt shakes his head and resumes stroking Blaine's length, albeit still too slowly for Blaine's liking. If there's one thing Kurt knows how to do damn well, it's tease Blaine until he's begging on his knees- and sometimes that isn't just a figure of speech. Kurt knows just how to excite Blaine and deny him at the same time. It's torturous, and _oh so heavenly_.

"Remember what I told you last night?" Kurt murmurs, and with the way he's squeezing right now, _no_ Blaine _can't_ remember, and Blaine just gasps in answer. "Schue is keeping them late today. Regionals practice." Kurt takes his hand away and Blaine whines in spite of himself. Kurt smirks, licks his palm, and returns his hand. Blaine's mouth opens but no sound comes out; his eyes slam shut and his hips rock forward.

"And _then_," Kurt continues conversationally, and this nonchalant attitude is what Blaine finds most infuriating about the boy, but also so _amazing_ and _perfect_ and _oh god yes-_ "They're all coming here for dinner." Kurt looks down to examine Blaine's face.

"Th- they?" Blaine manages to ask between shaky gasps.

"All of the New Directions. Pre-Regionals party. Finn offered our place since it'll be parent-free for a while." Kurt bends down to suck on Blaine's neck, adding to the hickey he'd created earlier. "They won't be here for another couple hours, though," Kurt whispers, his lips against Blaine's skin. Blaine can't help but sigh contentedly. "Which means," Kurt continues as he nips at Blaine's neck. "We have-" _nip_ "-plenty-" _nip_ "-of time-" Kurt nips once more then rises to look Blaine in the eye, and he does despite the fact that Blaine's eyes are only half open and he seems to barely be able to focus. "-for me to suck on your dick." Kurt finishes, and he smiles when Blaine groans involuntarily.

"Ok," Blaine pants out, and then "_Fuck_-" because Kurt's already breathing on Blaine's dick and up there with Kurt's ability to tease and deny is his ability to do _fucking amazing_ things with his mouth.

Kurt's sucking and licking and rubbing and touching all the right places in all the right ways and grips Blaine's thighs so tightly there'll be marks later, there always are. And Blaine's tugging on Kurt's hair because if he didn't have something to hold onto he'd just be falling, _falling_, into nothingness and be lost forever in the sensation of Kurt's mouth on him, all over him.

And just when it's getting _really fucking good_, Kurt stops and pulls away, and Blaine automatically reaches down to finish the job but Kurt, expecting this, grabs the boy's arms- both of them- and pins them down.

"No," Kurt growls, and Blaine groans because he knows _he knows_ that when Kurt sounds like _that_ is when things are _really_ about to get fun. Blaine takes a few deep, shuddering breaths, and once he's _sort of_ collected he opens his eyes. Kurt is looking down at him, naughty and dirty as _fuck_, and he grinds his still-clothed erection against Blaine's thigh. "Fuck me, Blaine," Kurt demands in that low voice of his that means _sex_ and nothing else. "Fuck me _hard_."

Blaine can't deny his boyfriend anything, but he especially is not one to say no when Kurt sounds like _that_. Blaine leaps up and pounces on Kurt, so that the taller is pinned between his dark haired boyfriend and the couch's armrest. Blaine is attacking Kurt's lips as though he's going to rip them off, biting between harsh kisses.

Not once breaking their kiss, Blaine manages to pull Kurt's pants off- it's much less skillful than Kurt's ability, but he does it without tearing Kurt's jeans, so he's at least proud of that. He reaches down to cup Kurt through his boxers, pressing with the heel of his palm, and Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's favorite part of fucking Kurt, he'd long ago decided, is the sounds the boy makes. Kurt can be loud in general, but when they're together, like this, he just lets _go_. Kurt's not one to hold back, and Blaine relishes every noise Kurt makes. Blaine kind of thinks he could get off just by listening to Kurt moan, but he's never tested out that theory, and he probably never will, because fucking Kurt is just too much _fun_.

Kurt's impatient, and he throws Blaine's hand off before quickly ripping his boxers off and tossing them on the pile of clothes on the floor, and just as quickly grabs Blaine's hand and returns it to its place on Kurt's dick. "Touch me," he commands, and Blaine does, and Kurt moans and his eyelids flutter close. He sinks backward, sort of melting against the armrest. "Yeah," he sighs. "Oh- _Blaine-_"

Blaine keeps at it for a while before he has to stop, and reaches down to the floor for his pants. From his pocket he takes out some lube, and Kurt licks his lips as he watches Blaine coat his fingers.

"Lie back," Blaine whispers. Kurt obeys and closes his eyes, settling against the armrest as though taking a nap. Blaine wraps a hand around Kurt's dick and begins stroking again, watching Kurt's face as he purrs contentedly. After a moment, Blaine takes his other hand, the one coated in lube, and rubs a finger around Kurt's entrance. Kurt shudders, and his breath hitches, but nothing else. He waits patiently, for once, because Kurt doesn't like to rush this part, the initial feeling when Blaine is entering Kurt. Rough comes later; this part is gentle and loving, and they need that because it's intimate and caring and wonderful. Not that the rest isn't wonderful, but the difference between fucking and making love is this moment right here, and it's what holds them together.

Blaine slips a finger in and Kurt lets out a gasp of contentment, and Blaine takes the hand that's around Kurt's dick and grips one of Kurt's thighs to spread his legs a little farther and lowers his mouth to wrap around Kurt, and just when Kurt's breathing starts to pick up again Blaine takes his finger out and quickly replaces it with not one or two but three fingers, and Kurt makes a sound that something like a gasp or a moan, and his fingers fist in Blaine's hair.

"_Fuck-"_

Blaine moves his fingers all around, in and out, spreading them. Kurt bucks his hips a little despite trying to restrain himself, and his dick hits the back of Blaine's throat and Blaine nearly chokes and he uses his free hand to hold Kurt in place and keep him still. He can _feel_ Kurt trembling beneath him, and he groans with his mouth around Kurt and Kurt moans in reply because _damn_.

Blaine stops and pulls back, and Kurt whimpers at the sudden loss of contact. "Hold on, baby," Blaine whispers as he lubes his dick. "Hold on-" he smirks as he watches Kurt squirm. He tosses the lube back on the floor and grabs hold of Kurt's thighs, effectively stilling the boy. Kurt's breathing speeds up in anticipation as Blaine angles himself _just so_ before looking up to meet Kurt's eye. Kurt nods, and Blaine _thrusts_ and _pushes_ all the way through and hits Kurt _just right_ and Kurt screams. He's gripping Blaine's wrists tightly, and Blaine's gripping Kurt's thighs tightly, and there'll be bruises all around when this is over. But that's nothing new, and it doesn't matter anyway because this angle is _fuck yes right there_ and Kurt doesn't even know how he's forming words.

Blaine starts the familiar rhythm, but with each thrust Kurt gets a little louder, and with each of Kurt's moans Blaine can't help but move a little faster, a little harder.

And before long Blaine is _pounding_ into Kurt, and Kurt is _screaming_ as though he's falling apart at the seams and the only thing holding him together is _Blaine_, and it's this moment _right here_ that Blaine loves most of all, because even though Kurt's _screaming_ from pure pleasure it sounds almost agonizing, and the first time Finn heard it he'd come running in thinking Kurt had been stabbed, but to Blaine it's the most beautiful sound in the _world_, and-

Through his haze he hears sounds that seem so foreign but after a moment he recognizes: car doors slamming, footsteps approaching, voices growing louder. And he's thinking _oh god oh god no_ but Kurt is shouting _oh god oh god yes_ and how is Blaine supposed to stop when Kurt sounds like _that_ anyway? And just then the front door opens and the voices enter the house and promptly falter and Blaine recognizes the strangled gasp to be Finn and a "hell no" that is Mercedes, and Santana is murmuring something dirty and Puck is muttering about killing which has Blaine thinking maybe he should be scared, and maybe _just maybe_ he should stop now.

But Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist to pull him closer, and he's crying _don't stop don't stop harder oh fuck Blaine Blaine yes_ and Blaine thinks maybe Kurt did hear _all of his friends enter the house_ after all but if Kurt's not stopping then hell, who is he to be a gentleman? So Blaine pounds harder, thrusts faster, encouraged by Kurt's _yes yes yes_ and it's all he hears or knows and it's fucking _beauty_.

And then because "_fuck Blaine I'm so- close-"_ he reaches down and strokes Kurt and he pounds into his boyfriend harder, harder, _harder_, and Kurt is nearly crying, and the noises he's making reaches entirely new levels of _loud_, and Blaine's groaning, and he's almost _there-_

And with a final _"FUCK BLAINE YES YES" _Kurt is coming all over everything and his hips are thrusting down to meet Blaine and Blaine might actually be going blind because all he can see is pure _white_ as he groans out Kurt's name and they actually come together this time, and it would be totally hot if they didn't both have their eyes closed and their minds in oblivion.

Minutes later when Blaine's mostly regained the ability to breathe, he pulls out and grabs his shirt and cleans them both off, and then stops to take a moment and look down at Kurt. Blaine can't help but grin; Kurt is _beautiful_ and if he could Blaine would just stare at him all day and do nothing else ever _except of course the sex thing_. Kurt's eyes are closed and he's smiling and he sighs happily as Blaine watches, and he looks ready to drift off, which is good because _if that's not a compliment what is_ but also bad because he might actually get killed this time _shit Finn's still out there, and Puck holy shit_-

Blaine pulls his pants on _really fucking fast_ and leaves Kurt on the couch to go "greet" the New Directions. He blushes when they see him and Santana begins clapping, and then Brittany joins in but doesn't look as though she knows why, and Puck crosses his arms threateningly, and Finn just glares.

"Uh," Blaine says, but that's it because he's more than a little frightened for his safety now, and then the most uncomfortable silence of Blaine's life settles down upon the group. It lasts far too long, and Blaine looks down to avoid everyone's gaze, _particularly_ Finn who doesn't stop glaring, and Puck who starts cracking his knuckles menacingly, and Santana who's giving him _come-hither_ eyes. Finn finally breaks the silence.

"The living room?" Finn sounds disappointed. "Really?"

"Heh." Blaine runs his fingers through his hair. "Kurt's idea." He continues quickly when he sees Finn's eyes widen in warning. "I- I said we should go downstairs but he didn't want to move and he said no one would be home for hours because you had glee practice and I'm _sorry_ I should have insisted but you know how Kurt can get-" Blaine holds his hands up in surrender. "Uh- please don't hurt me?"

"If you stained the couch or left _any_ evidence at all, I won't have to," Finn replies, and they both know the implications, and suddenly Blaine is picturing himself dying at the hands of one Burt Hummel, and he shudders in spite of himself.

"I cleaned up," Blaine reassures the taller boy. Some of Finn's initial anger seems to have ebbed away- Finn's not really an angry guy in general, and he's walked in on the couple in too many compromising positions to be in denial about Kurt's sex life. Finn _knows_ Kurt is having sex, and yes he walks in on it sometimes. But this had been the first time he'd actually stuck around until the end, and he can't help but feel shaken.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asks finally, because no one else is talking (not counting Puck mouthing the words "I will kill you" to Blaine) and he's beginning to feel awkward. Unfortunately he seems to have asked the wrong question, because Blaine looks immediately sheepish.

"Uh- he's kind of-" Blaine searches for the proper words. He thinks telling Finn that Kurt has passed out due to a hard fuck session is overkill. "He's sleeping," Blaine says delicately. It doesn't help that Santana reaches out to high five him and whispers a "congrats." Blaine doesn't return the gesture, mostly because he feels that if he even moves Puck will punch him in the face. He'd find Puck's protectiveness of Kurt infinitely more amusing if he weren't currently the one at risk of being killed.

Mercedes makes a move as though to go into the living room, and Blaine quickly steps in front of her. She looks shocked for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "I just want to say hi to him," she says defensively. "You see him every day. I don't care if you two are dating, he's still my best friend." She sounds indignant, and makes to step around Blaine, but he reaches out and grabs her arm. Mercedes whirls around furiously _because no one touches her like that_ and there are a couple angry exclamations of "hey!" and Blaine finds himself blurting it out before he can stop himself.

"Kurt's naked!"

Everyone freezes.

"I- I didn't cover him up before I came out here," Blaine explains apologetically. He lets go off Mercedes. "Sorry," he tells her, but she looks as though she's already forgiven him. "I'll go put something on him and then you can see him, ok?" His tone is gentle, and Mercedes reaches up to pat his cheek. Blaine leans into the touch briefly before escaping.

Kurt is still dozing when Blaine enters the room, a spare blanket from the hall closet in hand. He doesn't stir when Blaine tenderly covers him with it, though when the dark haired boy gently strokes his cheek he subconsciously smiles. Blaine can't help but kiss his forehead soothingly, and when he pulls back he sees Kurt's eyes slowly fluttering open. Kurt reaches up sleepily to pull Blaine down to his lips.

"I love you," Kurt whispers through the kiss, and he feels Blaine smile against his mouth before replying.

"I love you."


End file.
